


[day 7] seven ethereal portraits

by kurinootwrites



Series: fourteen days of valentine [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurinootwrites/pseuds/kurinootwrites
Summary: he was a piece of art, so you tried to make an art of him on valentines’ day, but unfortunately, you won’t be able to finish it all
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Series: fourteen days of valentine [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169588
Kudos: 4





	[day 7] seven ethereal portraits

**Author's Note:**

> so far, akaashi’s my fave fic here personally uwu (a pretty fic for the pretty setter uwu) bc he makes me feel fuzzy things :(

“Moving onto the seventh and final painting...”, you mutter as you were finally done with the sixth one for your series of paintings for your boyfriend, setting aside the newly finished work aside to settle and dry completely as you have been planning on giving him seven paintings that you started a week before Valentines’ Day.

Just as I planned… you thought.

Grabbing a fresh blank canvas, you started sketching on the last canvas as you let your hand dawdle the pencil around, your mind distancing itself from reality. You felt the heaviness on your shoulders before shaking your head, humming to distract yourself as you progressed through your sketch.

“Y/N, It’s time to eat!”, you hear Keiji’s faint voice from the other side of your studio, as the dishes clanged against the table. The faint aroma of your favourite dish entices you, pulling you back to reality as you compelled yourself to continue with the painting.

“It’s okay Keiji! You can eat without me! I just need to finish this for art school!”, you say loud enough for him to hear as you continue sketching his portrait. Your vision started to blur as you continued sketching while you forcibly hummed, your mind slowly autopiloting your hand as it made quick strokes of Keiji’s features in your mind, spraying water on the paint for your next work.

Akaashi, on the other side, could only look at your studio door as he sighed. It has been like this if you started working on your art projects, locking yourself in your studio for days, eating one meal a day through several restless nights; but your habits only worsened ever since you’ve started with your series of paintings for him this week.

He approached the door, giving a few knocks. “You’ve been like this for the entire week. You need to eat and rest, Y/N.” he crooned as he placed his ear against the door, hoping to, at least, hear your pencil strokes against the paper. “Y/N?” He called out your name once again.

Your weary eyes gazed in awe at the rough sketch. “Beautiful...” You mumbled as your finger traced Akaashi’s features on the paper before hearing his voice at your door, calling your name. You placed the canvas by the easel, covering it with a sheet as you went out of your room. Akaashi sensed your presence as you teetered slowly, haggard and dirtied with paint and charcoal all over you.

“Y/N… I know you’re very passionate about your art, but I’m worried about you. You really need to eat and rest.”, he scolds you with a sharp tone as he sees your being from head to toe, quickly coming to your side with his arm around your waist and a hand to steady you.

You scoffed as you let go of him, waving with one hand as you poured another cup of coffee, “This is nothing, Keiji. I’m okay!”

You went back to your studio with a cup of coffee in one hand, settling it down on a nearby table. You slapped yourself, waking yourself up as you started to set up your color palette, putting up small dollops of acrylic paint on your palette, mixing a few colors. You grab a couple of brushes, setting it up as you started painting your last valentines painting for your boyfriend.

For Keiji…, you thought to yourself as a smile forms on your lips.

You felt the fatigue start catching up on you once again as you felt the weight of your eyelids and the throbbing on your head. You brush them off as you continue painting, pushing yourself to finish it as soon as possible so as to catch up to Valentines’ Day tomorrow. You pause for a bit to check your phone only to see that it was already 11:30 in the evening.

You sigh, “It’s already that late?”.

You dismiss all thoughts of resting as you desperately tried to finish your painting, creating swirls and swathes of different colors as your brush stroked each minute in detail. You cling onto your paintbrush as you fight off any telltale signs of fatigue, gulping on the now cold cup of coffee you had made a while earlier to keep yourself awake at this point in time.

Or so you thought.

As time passes by, your head swayed as your vision became unbearingly blurred as you struggled with your brush strokes, smudging at unwanted areas. You brush it off, struggling to continue further as you now feel the soreness of your muscles. You massage your temples, trying to relieve the increasing aching pain in your head to no avail.

Akaashi knocks on the door of your art room, trying to check up on you. “Y/N, as much as I support you and your art endeavors, you need to sleep now.”

No reply.

He felt a chill run up to his spine, but a slight hope lighted his eyes as he found your door unlocked. “Y/N? It’s already late, time to—”

He felt his heart drop as his eyes landed on you, unconscious on the floor, a paintbrush within your grip. His mind went blank as he frantically rushed to your side, sweeping the strands of your hair away from your pale face, feeling your temperature spiking against his cool hand. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders, lifting you with all of his strength, immediately running out of your shared apartment to the streets.

Y/N! Y/N! How many times do I have to tell you to take some rest when you need to?  
His mind screamed your name repeatedly as he desperately ran through the streets, the people frantically giving way as he carried you in his arms. His eyes looked around the area as he saw a familiar light emitting, entering the emergency area with you in hand. The nurses rushed to him as they pushed a hospital bed, inquiring Akaashi as they ran through the hall, pushing your bed. Akaashi’s eyebrows furrowed in worry as his mind reels of different outcomes in every possible way.

The medical staff checked up on you as one of the nurses stopped Akaashi in his path.  
“She might have to stay here for a couple of days or a few weeks just to check on possible signs in the future. For now, if it’s okay with you sir you can pack up a few things for her and for you.”

“Thank you so much!”, Akaashi bows in gratitude as he pulls out his editor business card, “Here’s my number, if anything happens to her.”

* * *

Akaashi hurried back to the apartment, scrambling for his keys as he unlocks the door. He immediately makes his way to your shared bedroom, opting to pack up immediately as he pulls out a black duffel bag out of the cabinet and rushes back to his and your closet, picking. He continuously packs up necessities as he feels the vibration of his phone in his pocket.

“I thought I’ve already approved of it—”, Akaashi grumbles about the possibility of work only to find a message from an unknown number.

‘Good evening! This is from the medical reception; we would just like to inform you that L/N Y/N is in Room 1205. You can come for some paperwork to be signed with.’  
Please… be alright Y/N..., he prays in mind, worried for you.

He finally zips the bag with a huff after finally settling with some comfortable clothes for you both as well as comfortable clothes for work as he will most likely come home to the comforts of the hospital to check on you still.

With the duffel bag in hand, he rushed to the entrance, although stopped his tracks as he passed by your studio. A feeling of guilt washes over Akaashi as his feet walk towards the door, stopping for a moment as he takes a breather before working up the courage to open the door, despite the memories and the sight of you lying unconscious still fresh in his mind, to the sight of an unfinished canvas painting as well as different portraits of what seemed to be a stranger. Looking closely at your unfinished business, he could only know and look so much as he sees your unattended palette, the paints threatening to dry. He grasps your spilled cup of coffee on the floor, albeit cold.

His eyes wander back to the paintings aside, walking to it as he removes and wipes his glasses for a second before looking closely as he notices a slip of paper sticking on the top of one that says ‘For Keiji. Happy Valentines’ Day! I love you so much!’ which only warms his heart. Looking at it as well as the other paintings, dawning on him that you were creating these paintings of him for him for the special day.

He gazed back at the unfinished canvas, noticing the rough sketches and the smudged areas from your hand. He clutches his chest in borderline pain as he realizes that you were making a painting of the two of you as a tear threatens to fall from one of his eyes, breaking his usual calm composure.

His eyes quickly picked the brush and palette from the floor, not long before grabbing his phone with one hand, replying back to the hospital.

I’ll be there later in the morning. Until then, please take care of her., his thumb hits the send, shoving his phone into his pocket. A smile forms on his lips as he eyes the looming unfinished canvas before him, gripping your paintbrush in hand.

“I’ll finish this painting of us, Y/N.”


End file.
